


The Stars, too Fond of Absence

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Banter, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess





	The Stars, too Fond of Absence

Juno grabs a lungful of air as Peter presses a hand higher on his inner thigh. His tongue is doing work on Juno's shoulder, just at the place where it connects to his neck. He looks down at his lover, who is pressed up against the wall.

 

He's beautiful. His curls are falling absently into his face, and he feels Juno's finger's press into his shoulders. "You look stunning." he breathes.

 

His lover backs into the wall, letting his head hit it softly, and he smirks. "I try, Nureyev." his lipstick is smeared, and trailed from his jawline to his shoulder. He tilts his head a bit, showing it off, being a brat, and knowing exactly how much Peter loves the view.

 

"Look at you," he whispers against Juno's lips, and tracing the marks on his neck. "So pretty for me, detective."

 

This delicate goddess makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Peter unbuckles his belt. Then unbuttons his pants. He slowly pushes his hand into the trousers , and pulls him out. He kisses Juno's throat, feeling his pulse beginning to race.

 

His fingers press against the marks of his lipstick with his free hand, and lets his nails graze on them on the more sensitive spots.  He breathes on Juno's neck, and feels him shiver.

 

The dick in his hand swells the rest of the way. His own makes heat course throughout his body. Juno breathes heavily through his nose, shuddering. Peter removes his hand from that lovely neck, and reaches under his shirt, pressing his fingers up to his stomach, his thumb pushes lightly on his sternum. He makes his way up, and rubs at his nipple.

 

" _Peter_ ," he whines lowly. " _God, Peter._ "

 

"My," he laughs softly. "You _are_ ravishing right now, love."

 

He bucks up towards Peter's hand. He isn't lying either, looking at him right now, with his hand buried inside Juno's shirt, and the other stroking his hard cock, he looks simply divine. Scars that litter his body look nearly like stars in the faint moonlight. It catches in his curls, and shines in his eye.

 

He strokes him quickly, and he can see Juno getting closer. "Please, god, _faster_." he keeps thrusting his hips, his precum  making his dick slick. Peter slows down, burying his smirk in his lovers shoulder as Juno cries out desperately. " _Please_ , _Nureyev_ , fucking hell, you're a goddman asshole."

 

"Oh, Juno, this is quite the look on you, I must say." Nureyev buries his teeth into his neck.

 

The gasp that follows is nothing short of ecstacy. He sounds so small and helpless, that it makes Peter fall hopelessly a bit more. "Lovely detective, would you take your pants off?"

 

He does as he's told, and wheezes in a breath. "Hurry up, I don't wanna get caught in this alley. Especially not like this."

 

He presses against Juno's hand when he goes to remove his thigh highs, and gives him a sly look. Nureyev rubs his hands against his fishnet stockings, chuckles, and bites the lobe of Juno's ear roughly as he slips lube from his pocket.

 

The gasp in his throat trips back.

 

"On the contrary, dearest detective," he says between kisses on his neck, slicking up his finger. He lets it dance against his lovers opening. "There's no other way I'd love for someone to see you. So utterly torn apart, so undeniably _mine._ "

 

" _God, god, Nureyev please._ " Peter muffles his laughter in Juno's shoulder. "Oh shut up and _fuck me_ ," he presses these words urgently.

 

He's all too happy to oblige as he presses his index finger into him slowly.

 

Juno locks eyes with him, pleading and needy. One is mechanical, and the other spins Peter Nureyev on the very ground he stands. Its beautiful in this moonlight, and he is a man suddenly vulnerable. Its an uncommon state that he finds himself in, but with Juno it isn't quite as uncommon.

 

He can feel his heartbeat in his throat as he twists his fingers inside the man in front of him, and he croons. "Love, I so wish you could see yourself right now. Its-well-" looking at him, he can't quite find the words. Radiant? Lovely? Beautiful? So many adjectives to describe this one stubborn detective, and yet he finds himself at a lack for speech. Yet another uncommon place he finds himself at the mercy of Juno Steel. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and grabs a fistful of curls roughly in a way that he can turn Juno's head enough to sink his teeth into his jaw.  He knows a word that may be fitting, but not quite right that will still send the detective shuddering. "You look so _helpless_ , you pretty little thing."

 

It seems _helpless_ effects Juno the way he thought it would, because he shivers, and lets out a string of incoherent moans. Peter slides a third finger into Juno, stretching him quickly enough for a burn that he loves, but slowly enough that there's not any harmful pain.

 

"Goddamnit, _please_ hurry- _hnng_ -the fuck up."

 

"Preparation is very important, love."

 

"So is- _fuck-_ not getting caught in this goddamn alley."

 

"Patience-"

 

Juno grabs his face, and pulls him into a mind numbing kiss, that near immediately makes Peter forget whatever it is he was going to say. Juno wraps his arms around his neck, and tangles his tongue with Peter's.  His mouth is so warm, with muffled moans, and the part of their lips for just a second so that Juno can suck in air. Peter rises those dark, scarred  legs to his waist, and pins his knees to the brick at Juno's back. Peter angles his hips and sinks into Juno, who breaks the kiss to look towards the sky and hisses out a " _Jesus, finally._ "

 

Peter can't help but agree as his sinks deeper into the sweet, tight heat of his lover. He digs his nails into Juno's thighs, squeezing his eyes shut, and groaning into Juno's coat. Its difficult to keep him up like this, fucking him against the wall, but its worth it to be able to see the vulnerable look on his face. He catches Juno's lips again, a dizzying contrast from his lips to his hips.

 

Juno tips his head back, and in the light of the moon Peter can see a streak of saliva from their kissing that makes its way down from the edge of his mouth to the flushed blemishes of his neck. Juno's tonge lolls in his mouth, breathing hard, scared to be heard. Most of Juno's weight is shifted to the wall, and he uses that to brace him when Peter lets go of one of his legs to tangle it in his curls. He yanks it forward, and Juno muffles a cry with his arm. He shifts the thrusting of his hips and bears down on him harder. Juno loves it this way, Peter knows. Rough, and fast, and dangerous, and so _so good._

 

His hands are scrabbling at the back of Peter's coat, digging into the high thread count so hard that he can still almost feel the indents of his nails. Nureyev licks the cleft of Juno's mouth, and squeezes hard on the thigh he still has. He bites at his lover's lip, and moves onto his throat, which has Juno trying to muffle his quiet moans. Muffled as it may be, Peter still gets a few words out of him.

 

" _So close, god just a little more._ "

 

Peter trails that hand, shaking as he is dangerously close as well, from Juno's hair, to his throbbing dick. He tugs, gives a harder thrust, and a whisper in his ear.

 

That's all it takes before Juno is grunting like he just took a punch, and soundlessly his mouth falls open. Shuddering apart like this, with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his muscles becoming so tight that Peter can see veins (which is really, very attractive), he almost wants to take a picture. Sadly, a picture would be no good either. A picture could never capture how terribly lost in his high that Juno is as he starts to come down, and a picture would be a few pixels strung together, having nothing on the feeling of Juno's shaking legs slowly reaching back towards the ground. A picture would be mediocre compared to actually being able to see Juno's sanity returning back to his body, and looking at Peter as if he were an angel from heaven.

 

Then his eyes trail down, and land on the strung taut hardness of Peter's cock. "You wanna..." he seems to have a hard time catching his breath. "You wanna have some help with that?"

 

"If you would be so kind." its hard to ignore the shakiness in his own voice.

 

Nureyev swallows visibly as Juno wraps a lithe hand around him suddenly. He had almost come just from watching Juno, but luckily got this instead. He likes this because now Juno is taking one of his hand, and licks the tip softly, teasingly. He lets his teeth skim over the sensitive skin there, and dips his tongue into the webbing in between. Peter can feel the blood rise to his cheeks as Juno licks his finger, and moans as he wrings his dick, and adds another deep into his mouth. With his pink tongue sliding gently over the betweens of them, and plump lips squeezing on his fingers as he sucks, Nureyev thinks that it's quite possibly the sexiest thing he's ever seen Juno do. His thumb grazes over the blunt nub of his tip, sending electric volts throughout his entire body.

 

He squeezes, lets his teeth slide on the sensitive area inside the middle of his finger, and Peter comes. Its hard and slow, as if Juno were a match, and Peter were a bomb, and just by touching him like this has made him explode into the vast chasm of a supernova. Its so good, so unique that all he can seem to register is the his hands scraping against the brick wall, and trying to keep himself upright.

 

Once he can finally gather his senses he presses a soft, chaste kiss to Juno's chapped lips. Its sweet and small, so when they pull away Peter rests his forehead against Juno's and smiles. Its rare and almost strange in that, but Juno lets his lips curl up a bit at the ends, and his teeth peek out as he looks up at him. Maybe its the aftermath of his blindingly good orgasm, or maybe the buzz of how utterly wrecked Juno looks, but Peter decides to whisper a low entreaty. "Juno, I love-"

 

The comms inside Juno's pocket beeps, and they both jump, startled. His forehead knocks into Nureyev's nose, which honestly hurt quite bad, but is willing to forgive him over the worried look on his face. "I'm alright, love. Just startled, mostly. Do answer your com before it gives me an aneurysm."

 

He does as he's told, and answers it with a cute wrinkle in his nose. " _Mistah Steel! Guess what?!"_

 

He holds the com in between his ear and his shoulder as he pulls his trousers up. The poor thing's fishnets are ripped, which is sad because they look ravishing on him.

 

Juno gives an annoyed. "What is it, Rita?"

 

Peter helps him pull his pants all the way up, and listens to the conversation. " _I did some research this morning and guess what I found out!_ "

 

"You didn't." Juno freezes his motions to zip up his pants, and grows wide eyed.

 

The zipper goes the rest of the way up with the help of Nureyev's fingers, and he smirks.

 

" _I did, Mistah Steel, and it turns out Mistah Lancer's alibi checks out!_ "

 

Juno runs a hand over his face exasperatedly.  "Fine. I'll come to the office in the morning. I'm busy right now."

 

Peter grabs the com and huskily breathes into it enough for an implication, saying seductively, " _Very busy."_

 

Rita gives a very shrill cry of _"Mistah St-!"_

 

Nureyev hangs it up, and gives Juno a leer. His grumpy detective lets his mouth fall open in disbelief.

 

"You _asshole._ She's never gonna let me live this down! You little-"

 

"Oh, Juno. You know there's nothing little about me."

 

"You're sleeping on the couch for that shit you pulled."

 

"You had no complaints about me _pulling_ earlier."

 

"Jesus Christ!"


End file.
